Make It Go Away
by bahh1
Summary: I'm not sure about the title. Jaejoong has a bunch of mental illnesses and phobias and his new caretaker is going to be the one and only -Jung Yunho. BoyXXXboy as always. YunJae from DBSK. YooSu and Changmin. Content: disturbing.Really.
1. Worst job offer

Okay, I'll use a lot of 'smart words' in the story, so don't go Google'ing (unless you REALLY want to) all the mental illnesses and phobias, because I'll put the definitions in the end of each chapter.

A young man, approximately 17 years of age, sat in his white room, filled with only a bed with white covers and a black table with a matching chair. His eyes were filled with sorrow, hands entwined on his lap. The boy's personal doctor came into the room with a tray of food for his care. Jaejoong flinched.

„This will be the last time you see me, sir." The man said with a bow.

„Why?" The boy asked, facing his caretaker.

„I can't take this. It's too much for me. I'm very sorry." He bowed once again.

The man left, shutting the door behind him.

„Separation anxiety disorder.." Jaejoong mumbled, crawling into a ball on his bed, tears flooding his eyes.

First stage. The cries started off silent, enlarging bit by bit, until the boy was weeping with massive sobs on the floor.

Second stage. His body started moving back and forth, rythmically, in unison with his weeps. He circled his hands around his knees, rocking his body.

Third stage. It was becoming hard to breathe. Jaejoong tried to take deep breaths of air, the lungs just not working correctly. He moved his body onto one side on the floor. He knew that this was the way his lungs could start working fully.

Fourth stage. The trembling. Jaejoong stood as still as he could, feeling the shivers running up his spine one by one, spreading all around his slim body.

The last stage. After about two hours, the tears were gone. There just wasn't any strength left in his body. His facade wobbled just a little bit, when he tried to support his hand on the ground to push himself up.

„I'm very sorry.. I'm very sorry.. I'm very sorry.." His dry lips mumbled over and over again, the words his former caretaker had said. Echolalia.

After a while, the boy calmed a bit and crawled onto his neatly-done bed and fell asleep, his tear-stained face filled with sadness.

ooo

A man, 20 years old, was standing in front of his employer with his head lowered.

„This is the case. You're going to be his caretaker. If you endure it for a week, his parents can give you the best caracter referance you can get." The 64 year-old man said, handing Yunho a yellow envelope.

„Study this. Your work starts tomorrow."

With that, Yunho left the office. Walking calmly to the elevator, the young man clenched his fists.

The elevator doors closed. CRASH! Yunho's hand left a hole into the wall.

„Who does he think he is! I didn't study my ass off to be a fucking nurse for some snot-nosed kid!" He screamed his head off, crashing his hands to the wall.

Ooo

Separation anxiety disorder is a psychological condition in which an individual experiences excessive anxiety regarding separation from home or from people to whom the individual has a strong emotional attachment.

Echolalia is the repetition of vocalizations made by another person.


	2. Meeting

Yunho arrived at home at about midnight, after he went to a bar with his best friend and a colleague – Yoochun.

He heaved a sigh, letting himself fall onto his old couch in the middle of the room. Plundering in his bag for a while, his fingers reached an object made of paper. Yunho pulled the envelope out of his bag and examined it, before opening.

„Hmm.. so, a snot-nosed kid, huh? Hmm, 17 years old. Good manners? Huh?" Yunho was impressed. He'd never seen a 17-year old who had manners!

„A multiple cases of mental illnesses and phobias, an anxiety disorder?" He let his fingertips travel on the numbers and letters on the paper, studying the case.

„Fucking fuck. This kid is fucked up." Yunho sighed, placing the document next to him on the couch.

A pink note escaped from the files, it said – 5AM, Kawaguchi-ko. Don't be late.

„What? I have to get up at three?" Yunho almost yelled.

He looked at the clock. It was one.

„Ooh, crap." the man mumbled, getting into bed without changing.

Ooo

„Your new caretaker will meet you at the usual place, Jaejoong." A young man's voice reached Jaejoong's ears.

„Thank you, Changmin." He smiled, not moving.

„Hyung, are you okay? You look sad. I don't like my brother being sad." Changmin closed the distance between them.

„I'm okay." A reassuring smile.

„If you say so. Oh, Junsu is coming to our house tomorrow, to play video games. Is that okay with you?" Changmin looked behind him, walking out of the door.

„Sure. You know I love that kid!" Jaejoong laughed.

Just as Changmin was about to close the door behind him, he heard a heart-breaking whisper.

„Min, it hurts. My chest hurts."

„HYUNG? Are you okay? I'm calling the doctor!" The smaller boy cried out.

„N-no. It's not that kind of pain. It feels like it's empty. It hurts in a different way." Jaejoong clenched onto his shirt.

A light case of Aphenphosmphobia.

Jaejoong flinched, when his 2-years-younger brother hugged him.

„I'm sorry hyung." The latter apologized quickly, removing his limbs from the other.

„It's okay. You know how I am." Jaejoong gave his brother a weak smile, hushing him out of the room.

„I'll call the maid to get you ready for bed, hyung." Changmin waved at his brother a good night.

„Okay, Min. Good night." Jaejoong was left sitting on his bed, watching out of the window with a pair of dull eyes.

'Why is it like this? Why am I like this? I should just die!' the boy yelled in his mind, his outer appearance not changing at all.

After a while, the maid finally came and put the boy to sleep. It was fairly difficult because of Jaejoong's Haphephobia, but she managed and left her master in hopes for him to get at least some sleep.

Ooo

Anxiety disorder – is a blanket term covering several different forms of abnormal and pathological fears and anxieties which only came under the aegis of psychiatry at the very end of the 19th century.

Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia)


	3. Coffeeshop

A coffee-shop in Kawaguchi-ko. No soul near the old place. It was almost 5AM, when Yunho arrived at his destination with a gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Opening the door with a creak, Yunho rose his head insido to check whether it was the right place. A maid greeted him with a bow and the latter walked in.

The moment he was about to sit, a butler removed his grey coat, another one checked if he was in perfect condition from head to toe.

„What-what are you doing?" he asked confused, but noone bothered to give him an answer.

When he finally got the chance to sit down, the door creaked open once again. Yunho turned his head towards the intruder and his eyes grew at least twice in size. Instead of a snot-nosed kid, he was greeted with an angelic face, a perfect V-shaped body and a little smile from the boy, who stood across the table from him. Yunho immediately stood up from his chair to give his new care a handshake, which the latter refused by staring at his hand with frightened eyes.

„Oo-h. I'm sorry. You have misophobia." Yunho smiled, retreating his hand. „My name is.." he started, but was cut off my the younger males words.

„Jung Yunho." Jaejoong sat down. „I'm sure you know my name also."

Yunho thought his heart was going to explode, the boy's voice rang in his ears for at least an eternity, when it was cut off my an unfarmiliar voice.

„The usual?" A butler asked Jaejoong. The latter nodded. „And for you, sir?" he turned towards Yunho.

„I'll have the same." the man smiled.

Jaejoong was taken aback from his new caretakers actions – his beautiful appearance and a smile with white pearly teeth.

Looking back towards his care, Yunho noticed the boy staring at him. His eyes showed no expression at all and it was almost excruciating for the man. He was a genius, when it came to analizing people's actions and motions, but right that point, he was like a lost puppy waiting for its owner to find it.

He gave out a nervous smile.

Jaejoong tilted his head to the side and meeting his ear with his shoulder, still staring. Yunho smiled. Finally he could interpret his body language – the boy was trying to make him comfortable or showing interest in him.

„So, you come here often?" The man tried to start a conversatin. There was something mysterious about the boy.

„No. Only when I get a new babysitter." Jaejoong's voice became higher than usual. Yunho beamed.

Their drinks were served.

„Do you like latte, mr. Jung?" Jaejoong questioned, sipping his drink.

„Yes, I do. And don't call me so formally." Yunho answered, taking a sip of the drink he didn't like at all.

„You lie." The boy stated.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

The door opened. Some people walked in, but were stopped by the butlers. A war of words were shared between them. Yunho found himself fascinated about the incident and the fact that the people actually refused to leave the coffee-shop. Looking back at his companion, he found a disturbed look covering Jaejoong's face.

Demophobia. Jaejoong was shaking a little bit, now.

„Jaejoong? Are you alright?" Yunho asked, worry painted on his face.

The latter apologised, „I'm sorry. I have to go home."

„W-wait!" The older man ran after him.

Ooo

Misophobia – a fear of germs.

Demophobia – a fear of crowds of mobs.


	4. The house

4.

Yunho just stood still, watching the car drive away, until it stopped, opening the back door.

A maid popped her head out and yelled for him to get in the car.

The man obliged, picking up his pace again.

Being seated next to Jaejoong, Yunho tried to gain his normal breathing rhythm.

The boy flinched, when the car took off again.

Amaxophobia.

In Yunho's mind, the car ride took tortuously long, just watching the boy quivering in agony. And yet, there was nothing else for him to do.

When the car pulled inside a parking lot, the man could feel Jaejoong's contended sigh.

Another maid came their way, opening the car door.

Yunho, after Jaejoong, walked into the gigantic mansion laying in front of them.

"C—can you..?" Jaejoong looked at the door handle with perspicuous disgust or fear, Yunho didn't even understand.

"Sure thing." Yunho smiled, noting to himself, that the boy had Generalized Anxiety Disorder.

"Hi, hyung~!" Changmin yelled from another room, filled with a vast TV and a pile of video games.

"Hey, Min." Jaejoong gave a wave to his baby brother playing another vulgar game on the floor. Fixing his hair, Jaejoong smiled at his accomplishment. Perfection.

"This is my brother, Changmin." Jaejoong turned to the man standing in the door frame, staring at them with fascination.

"Nice to meet you." Yunho smiled at the boy and his ridiculously neat hair.

"Likewise." Changmin got back to his game.

A maid in long dress came their way, noting for Yunho to come with her as another maid came to take Jaejoong.

Ooo

"Your clothes are here. Get changed." The maid ordered.

Yunho didn't dare to disoblige.

When he was changed, the maid showed him around. Yunho couldn't even remember the different rooms and staircases in the household, the mansion was just overlarge.

"The young master awaits you." Yet another maid announced and guided Yunho to Jaejoong's room.

"Wow, it's.. white." was the only thing that came out of his mouth, when he opened the door of Jaejoong's room.

Yet another example of Jaejoong's perfection.

The bed was so neat Yunho thought someone had ironed it on the mattress. The table was clear, only one book on the far side of the wooden furniture. Jaejoong sat in the corner, staring outside. Yunho thought he looked like a bird in cage.

After a while of silence, Jaejoong spoke: "You know, you're number 58."

"Pardon?" Yunho stepped closer to the fascinating boy.

"58. You're my 58th caretaker. And you're going to leave after two months, after my father writes you the character reference. And then comes number 59." Jaejoong stared at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Why would you think that?" Yunho wanted to sit on the bed, but reconsidered the thought.

"Because. It is how it works." Jaejoong released his gaze from the man, to stare outside again.

Damn, the boy was smart. That was the only reason Yunho even took the job in the first place. But the boy was enthralling for some odd reason. Yunho has never met a person with such mental state, who keeps it all inside.

"So.. what do you do here? At home." Yunho wanted to make a lovely conversation.

Silence. It looked as if Jaejoong was considering answering, but didn't.

"He sings." Changmin's head popped inside the room.

Yunho's eyes adverted from the silent boy to his brother.

"Sings?" Now, that was interesting.

"Yup, but he doesn't like others overhearing him." Changmin took a book from Jaejoong's drawer and exited the room again.

"So, you like singing?" Yunho smiled, sitting on the floor. The most important thing was for Jaejoong to be comfortable around him and communication between the two.

"Yes. I bet you're going to say you like singing, too. And liking latte." Jaejoong didn't bother turning around.

"No."

Jaejoong was taken aback. Was that an honest answer?

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Yes. I don't like latte, but I love singing and dancing." Yunho stated the truth.

"Sir?" A knock on the door. "Your food is ready."

Ooo

Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car.

Generalized anxiety disorder (GAD) is an anxiety disorder that is characterized by excessive, uncontrollable and often irrational worry about everyday things that is disproportionate to the actual source of worry.

Perfection – some people consider perfection as a mental illness.


	5. Phobic breakdown

Make it go away 5.

.. Jaejoong, and a following Yunho were guided towards the dining-room area of the oversized mansion. The boy adverted his eyes towards the floor, when a maid noted him to sit behind the dining-table.

Yunho made a mental note – Jaejoong had a slight case of antisocial personality disorder. Yet another dot to his diary of whats-wrong-with-the-snot-nosed-kid.

Eating in an almost surreal silence, Yunho's mind was at ease. He felt like this was the way they should be. A _normal _young boy and his caretaker – eating. He was so caught up in a little debate with himself, that he didn't even notice the way Jaejoong was staring at his food – with the utmost horror in his eyes, until a clash of the chair was heard.

Jaejoong was on the ground, shaking like a leaf in the wind, not daring to move. His limbs felt like paralyzed, his body as heavy as a rock.

"What's wrong?" Yunho felt like it was a good time to actually freak out for the first time.

"I-i-..i hh-have allium-m-phobi-A!" Jaejoong's throat felt like it was clashing together.

"Can I have some water, please, HURRY!" The caretaker yelled, moving towards the wobbling boy in the ground.

"Jaejoong, I'm going to have to touch you, okay? You're having a phobic breakdown." Yunho tried to sound as calm as he could.

"I-I know." the boy's voice sounded more hoarse than ever, his head trembling on Yunho's lap.

"Where the fuck is the water?" Yunho yelled louder, gazing around the room, searching for something,.. anything.

At last, the maid came with a cup of water.

"Open your mouth, I have to insert my fingers into your throat, so the muscles wouldn't clamp together." talking silently, Yunho caressed Jaejoong's sweaty fangs, pulling them away from his face.

The auburn-haired man wet his fingers in the water, pushing them through Jaejoong's throat so the boy could breathe.

For a second – it looked like the time stopped. Yunho just stared into Jaejoong's huge tearfilled eyes. No weeping, no crying, not even breathing reached Yunho's ears.

A cough. A brisk inhale.

And the crying came. Jaejoong was sobbing on the ground, trying to stand up, run away, to his room or anywhere, just away from there and the food on the table. Unforutnately, his wobbly linbs have up and he flounced mack on the floor.

"Calm down, Jaejoong. Calm." Yunho took his hand and Jaejoong didn't pull the limb away. He was just too tired.

"Just breathe. In and out, just like that."

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong apologized after an hour of crying on the floor. "I have a slight case of thantophobia." He made an effort of faking a laugh.

"Let's get you to your room, shall we?" Yunho smiled, standing up and holding his hand out for the weak boy to take it.

...

Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic.

Thanatophobia or Thantophobia- Fear of death or dying.

(I'M ALIVE! Sorry for not posting anyhting. Been busy. **REVIEW~!**)


	6. Paint

When Yunho finally reached home, he felt like he was a zombie – half dead, half alive. They boy had sucked all the life out of him.

He could hear Jaejoong's silent cries and choking, he could picture his tearstained face, when the boy finally fell asleep in his room, the plainest box he's ever been in.

And yet, he couldn't just quit. He just had to do something. Anything to help the kid.

Jaejoong cringed his nose, when he saw his care walking in with a violet box and a greasy smile on his lips.

"Today we are going to have fun." Yunho exclaimed, placing the box on the ground with a thud.

"Sure." Jaejoong answered, with the most sarcastic tone he could.

"Aww, don't be a sour melon!" Yuhno laughed, motioning for the boy to open the box.

And Jaejoong did. For his surprise, he found boxes of paint.

"What are we..?" The boy raised a brow.

"We are going to paint your walls today." Yunho laughed, seeing this cares' shocked face.

"No-no. I like the way my walls look. Plain, just like me." Jaejoong stood up, tottering a little, because of his Joubert syndrome, which Yunho didn't find surprising at all.

"You, my little boy, are nothing like your walls. We are going to make it you." The caretaker stepped closer to Jaejoong, the other still rebelling, and took his hand, swirling the boy, like a princess. "Pick a color."

"I-I can't.." Jaejoong let go of Yunho's hand, after taking aback by the sudden swirl.

"Yes, you can. Just pick one." In front of them lied about 15 different colors of paint.

"U-umm.. I think I'm going to develop a Decidophobia." Jaejoong shook his head, his messy fangs fluttering.

"Okay, take the green one. It's calm and bright." Yunho's heart skipped a beat, not another phobic breakdown please.

After a while, Changmin entered the room, revealing two males in white outfits that weren't really white anymore. The two resembled rainbows that had blown up and covered them from top to bottom.

"How do you like my new walls?" Jaejoong smiled.

'He smiled? He actually smiled?' Changmin was happy for his big brother. No caretaker had done anything like that to him before. "They're great." the youngest left with another book in his hand.

"You're really lucky to have such a good relationship with your brother, you know." Yunho smiled, sitting on the ground.

"I know." Came the answer and the brush into Yunho's face.

"YAH!" The green-faced man yell, scooping up to get his revenge.

After a while they ended up on the ground again, resting their backs on the walls.

"I actually have a slight case of obsessive–compulsive personality disorder, just so you know." Jaejoong smiled, looking at the footprints on the ground.

"Thought so. But there's just one thing that's not perfect." The man took his brush and the next moment, a yellow brushstroke found its way on Jaejoong's face.

"YOU! That's such a dirty trick!" The boy yelled, pushing Yunho on the ground and smudging him with his own blue brush.

Jaejoong felt like his heart was going to burst, when he fund himself on the ground, Yunho on top of him, staring. Just staring at his green slightly parted lips made him feel weird. Before he could do anything, the caretaker pulled his face closer. Like clockwork, Jaejoong closed hi eyes..

And felt tickles down his sides and heard Yunho laughing whole-heartedly, while tickling him.

ooo

'Oh my God, what the hell was I thinking!' Yunho cussed in his head, when they ended their tickling session and Jaejoong went to clean himself up.

ooo

Joubert syndrome is a rare genetic disorder that affects the cerebellum, an area of the brain that controls balance and coordination.

Decisions: making decisions- Decidophobia.

Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder (OCPD) is a personality disorder which involves an obsession with perfection, rules, and organization. People with OCPD may feel anxious when they perceive that things are not right. This can lead to routines and rules for ways of doing things, whether for themselves or their families.


	7. When all's too good

(**AN**: I'm thinking about making a LiveJournal fanfiction page for my ficcies. And that's a huge problem. I don't know how :D So if you know anyone who could help me, please email me : , it's not a fake email, I swear! * pinkie up*)

For the first time in a long time, Yunho was happy. He was tired as hell, but happy. He felt like he'd actually accomplished something.

He was offered a day off, but he couldn't be away from the distinctive young man.

"It's your day off," a sound came behind Yunho, when he walked past the kitchen. He peeked in and found Jaejoong – all alone, making coffee.

The fact that the boy was alone hunted Yunho. He couldn't take care of himself! He needed attention and guidance.

Yunho grimaced:"I know. Just wanted to check on you, you know." The older male supported his hands on the kitchen table.

"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." Jaejoong answered dense-minded, as if he'd been reading the latter's mind.

"No you can't!" Yunho yelled. He didn't know what just came over him. He wanted to be there for the boy, take care of him and make all his problems go away.

He was waiting for Jaejoong to say something, but the words never came. The boy just stirred his coffee – 12 times to the right and 12 times to the left. Obsessive-compulsive disorder.

All the boy could hear was Yunho's panting and the increase of his own heartbeat.

".. why are you saying that?" A lonely tear fell in Jaejoong's coffee cup with a splash.

"Because it's true, Jaejoong." Yunho's voice cracked a little. "You can't take care of yourself. Ever."

".. Get out." The boy' was lowering his head, still.

"Jaejoong, I didn't mean--!"

"Get out!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry, Jaejoong, but it''s.." Yunho stepped closer to the petite shaking figure at the other end of the table.

"Get the fuck out~!" Jaejoong screamed even harder, he words he never thought he'd say.

The coffee cup flew onto Yunho's face and body with a smash, the burning-hot liquid absorbing in the shirt mercilessly, making Yunho's chest unbearably aching. He just stood there, eyes wide and hands on his sides.

"Go.." The boy said, drained from yelling.

Yunho turned to leave. He was about to exit the kitchen when he heard a silent whisper:

"You're going to leave me, right?"

And the boy pooled to the ground, losing consciousness.

Ooo

Obsessive–compulsive disorder (OCD) is a mental disorder characterized by intrusive thoughts that produce anxiety, by repetitive behaviors aimed at reducing anxiety, or by combinations of such thoughts (obsessions) and behaviors (compulsions). The symptoms of this anxiety disorder range from repetitive hand-washing and extensive hoarding to preoccupation with sexual, religious, or aggressive impulses.

**Sorry, this is short, TOO SHORT~! D:**


	8. The mall!

When he woke, Jaejoong found himself in the hands of other, in his own brightly-colored bedroom.

The warmth of Yunho's body supporting him gave the boy something that he hadn't received before. _Love_.

The perfume Yunho wore made Jaejoong sneeze in his arms.

"Aapuh~!" Jaejoong made an effort not to sneeze out loud, but failed.

"Good morning, Joongie." Yunho smiled, letting go of his care.

"Morning." The boy smiled, all giggly for a reason Yunho didn't know. Miraculously, he didn't feel any Aphenphosmphobia washing over him.

"Jaejoong. I.. I wanted to apologize. I was a total jerk yesterday, and.." Yunho wanted to continue, but stopped, when a gentle finger pressed against his lips.

"It's okay. You're right." Jaejoong smiled, staring amazed at his pointing finger that was against Yunho's lips a second earlier, "I just wanted to be normal. Just for one day."

"Umm.." Yunho stared Jaejoong staring at his own finger.

"Anyways. I called your daddy and asked for a favor. So.. we're going shopping today!" Yunho exclaimed, all girly and Jaejoong couldn't help but to giggle again.

"Bu-but.. my Demophobia!" Jaejoong protested, as it was their tradition already, turning serious once again.

"There are no people in the store. That was the reason I called your dad."

"Oh." Jaejoong's mouth formed a little O.

"But there's a catch. Your brother, his best friend Junsu and my best friend are joining us." Yunho simply said.

"Umm.." Jaejoong played with this fingers.

"No protesting, it'll be fun. Think – the whole mall in our hands. Shop all you like~!" The older man laughed.

"I don't-"

"Jaejoongie. It'll be fun. Like a date! Come on, put your clothes on, we're leaving in 10." Yunho touched the boy's shoulder and left to change his own clothes.

Jaejoong stared at the shut door. 'Did he just say - a date?' Jaejoong squirmed, rolling around the bed, then falling on the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Yunho panted on the doorframe. "I thought something happened!" The caretaker picked Jaejoong up like he was a life-size doll and shushed him towards his closet.

"Come on, you have 7 minutes!" he walked away again.

Jaejoong thought of rolling on his bed screaming in his pillow again, but refused the offer he made himself.

Ooo

"Yo, Ho~!" Yoochun yelled, standing in front of the mall, when a car drove in the parking lot.

"Hey, Chun. Meet the boys." Yunho opened the car door.

"Changmin." He noted towards a little boy, whose face was stuffed with chips.

"Jaejoong." Yunho took the boy's hand to guide him out of the car.

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at their actions.

"And.. last but not least.. Junsu!" A squeaky boy jumped out of the front seat, almost falling flat onto the pavement.

And Yoochun raised the other eyebrow.

"Down, doggie." Yunho patted his best friend's shoulder, knowing what the latter was thinking.

Ooo

"Let's hold hands!" Jaejoong screamed, and took Yunho's hand in his. The older male couldn't help but to flush into a darker shade of red at his care's actions.

Yoochun gave out a laugh, yelling in return :"Yes, let's!" and took the dolphin boy's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Well, I guess this is it. The first shop." Changmin stood in front of H&M, staring at the slogan intensively.

"YAYY!" All of them screamed, running in the store, still hand in hand, leaving Changmin pout in front of the vast store.

Ooo

"OMO, I'm so tired!" Junsu groaned, pulling his hands up in the air.

"Tell me about it.." Yoochun was revealed to YunJae – the male was carrying all of Junsus and his bags, almost drowned in the clothes, after raiding only two stores.

"They look so married." Jaejoong whispered into his caretaker's ear, making Yunho shudder in the most pleasurable way possible.

Ooo

Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched.

Demophobia – a fear of crowds of mobs.

AN: I just fell in love with Jaejoong's sneezing voice :D


	9. The Cafe

Yunho sighed in relief, as they slumped in the cafe in the middle of the deserted department store.

It was just him and his care – Yoochun and Junsu had dissapeared somewhere, and Changmin set foot towards the food department, claiming he was still hungry, and leaving the two behind a small round table, in a silence.

Yunho was used to being quiet near Jaejoong, but this was somewhat quaint, even for him, seeing Jaejoong dealing with his obsessive–compulsive personality disorder while humming a familiar tune.

Stirring his coffee twelve times to the right, twelve times to the left, mingling the milk and sugar, Jaejoong stared at his accomplishment and Yunho just smiled at his actions. He could do no more than that.

'He has come a long way..' the man contemplated to himself, revealing another sigh, supporting his chin on his hand, looking into the distance.

"What's wrong?" his trail of thought was cut by a tender voice, just inches away from his ear.

The caretaker gave out a small yelp, that was noticed by Jaejoong, who stared at him in disbelief.

Yunho composed himself with a little cough: "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect."

"B-but you look so.. all over the place and it-it's our date and all.." Jaejoong played with his fingers nervously, looking everywhere but in Yunho's eyes, the almond shaped ones he'd grown to love.

"A-a date?" Automatically, Yunho's back pressed against the back of the armrest he was sitting in.

"Yeah, an-and I always thought that on dates you-you.. you know.. talk and.. and.. kiss and.." a breeze came out of nowhere, it travelled along Jaejoong's hair, towards Yunho's sensitive nose, carrying the smell of lavender from Jaejoong's curls and Yunho realized – he wanted the boy. He wanted Jaejoong for only himself, not as a care but someone far more important, more close. To make him better. To make him normal. To make him his.

And before he realized, he'd leaned forward and caught the lips of Jaejoong, who gladly obliged, pulling Yunho even more towards himself.

A yelp was heard not quite far away and the two parted, feeling the blush creeping onto each other's faces.

Ooo

Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder (OCPD) is a personality disorder which involves an obsession with perfection, rules, and organization. People with OCPD may feel anxious when they perceive that things are not right. This can lead to routines and rules for ways of doing things, whether for themselves or their families.

AN: okay, I'm like.. SO SORRRRY D: This is short again, but it took me a long time to write this. Plus, I was losing the original writing-style in the last chappie (the carefree, 4th grade level, you know :D:D) so I'm kind of sad because of this. But.. BUT! I have the ending of this story in my head, so I hope I can update soon. If I find my writing style somewhere. Let's hope.

**REVIEW!**


	10. So small

"What the hell are you two doing?" came the silly voice of Yoochun just a couple of feet away from them.

Staring at each other, the couple blushed an even darker shade of red they were just seconds before.

"You two are just going to sit here when we have the whole mall to ourselves?" Yoochun set foot to the cafe, hands on his hips.

"W-where are Junsu and C-Changmin?" Trying to change the subject, Jaejoong asked, looking out of this world.

"Nah, I left Junsu in the accessories store, he found some hair clips or some shit.." Yoochun's voice trailed away, "Such a turnoff." he added.

Yunho laughed, pushing himself into the seat some more.

"I guess we'll continue our shopping spree?" Yunho asked, standing up from his armchair, walking in a slow pace for Jaejoong to follow.

But he didn't.

The older male stared back, seeing Jajoong still sitting on his chair, kicking his heels.

"Are you coming?" Yunho extended his hand, his care taking it.

Yunho felt Jaejoong shivering, staring at their entwined hands as they set foot towards another store.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. Aphenphosmphobia." Yunho let go of the boy's hand.

"N-no, that's not it.." Jaejoong took Yunho's hand again, curling his other hand around the latter's upper arm.

Yunho gave out a small laugh, thinking how lucky he really is. How lucky he is to be with _him_.

Jaejoong pressed his cheek into the fabric of Yunho's shirt, sniffing at it lightly.

Silence was the last sound Yunho heard, just before the thunder, that is.

Screaming, Jaejoong discarded his hands form Yunho's, taking a frantic step back, the Joubert Sndrome kicking in just in time, the boy falling on the hard glass floor with a thud.

"JAEJOONG!"yelling hard, Yunho rushed to his care, all the medical expedients he was so proud to know by heart flew right out of his head, leaving a shivering disoriented man behind.

For the first time in his life, Yunho had no idea what to do. He'd always been the person to stay calm at the most intensive situations such as this one. But this was different. It wasn't his care. It was Jaejoong – laying there helplessly and suddenly Yunho felt so small, so vain.

Looking around them, he saw what scared Jaejoong to the point of passing out. The boy had Arachnophobia.

Growing frantic, Yunho just yelled. He yelled for Jaejoong, for Yoochun, for anyone who might help.

His ears went deaf, head spinning, as he took the unconcious body of his care into his arms and raced towards the nearby hospital.

Of course, people stared, talked, even yelled, but it became into a light buzzing for Yunho's ears.

His heart, his whole life was int his arms, in danger and he was a total wreck and couldn't even help him.

Ooo

Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia)

Joubert syndrome is a rare genetic disorder that affects the cerebellum, an area of the brain that controls balance and coordination.

Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders.

AN: Kekeke, sorry for D:


	11. Hospital

"It was all because of a fucking spider!" raging, Yunho yelled while trashing the emergency waiting room area.

Yoochun just shrugged, sitting himself on one of the humorously greenish white plastic seats.

The doctor came with the news: "Are you relatives?" the man ordered before giving them information.

"I'm his caretaker. How is he? How's my Jaejoongie?" Combing a hand through his hair, Yunho asked nervously.

"Well. He suffered from a minor head injury, when his head hit the floor and he's sedated right now. May I ask – does he have some kind of a mental retardation? He wasn't able to talk and he has a little case of Parasomnia." The doctor questioned.

"He's just.. troubled. He has a number of mental illnesses and phobias. Can I see him now?" Raising from his seat, Yunho asked.

"Yes, come this way."

The doctor walked to the room, followed by a Yunho-of-a-nervous-reck.

For a second, the man's heart stopped. His Jaejoongie, his lovely Jaejoongie, tied to a bed, tubes coming out of his mouth and nose, a needle in his arm. All the while, the boy slept calmly like an angel.

"We gave him some Bromine, so he shouldn't have nightmares right now." The doctor noted and closed the door in front of him, leaving the two.

Yunho could only gawk at the sight. "J-jae-Jaejoongie..?" came a whisper. He tried to call his name louder, but his vocal cords failed him.

He felt so helpless again, just like while he was bringing him to the hospital.

Yunho slumped into the chair next to the bed, like a jellyfish, grabbing Jaejoong's cold hand.

Ooo

Blinking once, twice, Jaejoong tried to focus on his surroundings.

He saw a white ceiling – not the one he had in his home, his beautiful pinkish white ceiling with a squirt of green and blue paint Yunho and him planted there.

The smell was too familiar to Jaejoong – not the one at home, his beautiful home that always smelled of lilies and Yunho.

_Yunho._.

The boy squeezed his eyes open, seeing the latter snoring lightly on his bed, still holding his hand.

His hand..

It hurt like hell.

Noticing the needle, Jaejoong pulled it out with a cry, removing the tubes from his throat and nose, growing a little frantic.

The action woke Yunho, who had trouble taking it all in.

"Yah, what are you doing, Jaejoong!" He finally understood what the boy was doing, placing his hand on Jaejoong's, the one which was trying to pull the nose tube out.

"You're hurting yourself!" Yunho tried again.

Jaejoong's body stilled, his eyes red with black circles around from the lack of good sleep, looking into Yunho's eyes.

"Hey." Yunho couldn't say more.

"Hi." Jaejoong's voice sounded hoarse, almost dead.

"Do you need anything? I can get you water.. Do you want..? You want food right? I'll get you something!" Words flew out of Yunho's mouth so fast that Jaejoong didn't bother listening, as he pulled the male closer to him.

"I want a hug and a kiss." He giggled, his voice coming more alive.

"Sure thing." Yunho climbed on the hospital bed, the darn thing creaking under them, one leg behind Jaejoong's back, the other onto his belly.

"Kiss me" Jaejoong ordered.

And Yunho did.

The kiss was sloppy, there was no doubt that Jaejoong didn't have experience, but Yunho loved the way their lips matched perfectly.

Jaejoong pulled Yunho by his collar, closer to his lithe body and Yunho enveloped the boy with his arms.

They heard a ruckus just outside the ward and Jaejoong knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

His father opened the door with a swift, strong movement, the wood smacking onto the wall next to him.

His face grew silent, when he saw Yunho holding onto his sleeping son's hand, head low.

Ooo

Parasomnias are a category of sleep disorders that involve abnormal and unnatural movements, behaviors, emotions, perceptions, and dreams that occur while falling asleep, sleeping, between sleep stages, or arousal from sleep.

Bromine – sedative.

(AN: That's it for today! The series is coming to an end! You want a happy or a sad ending? Tell me! And **REVIEW!** )


	12. Love?

The mood in the slowly moving car was foul, after the conversation between Yunho and his employer about Jaejoong's safety.

Sitting shoulder to shoulder, Jaejoong and his caretaker bowed their heads in unison, seeing his father's wrath before them.

The car came to a halt.

Running, Jaejoong closed the door of his room right in front of Yunho's face, who had been following him to the mansion.

He knocked. "Jaejoong, are you okay?"

For his surprise, the door was unlocked and opened with a cling, when he decided to knock again, after hearing only silence from the other side of the door.

"Jae? Jaejoong?" Yunho opened the door a little further, a little hesitant to look in.

The room was pitch black.

"I think I'm developing depression." Jaejoong's hoarse voice said almost inaudible.

Yunho could almost hear his own heart breaking at the sentence.

The older male walked in, straining his eyes to get a better visual on the boy cradling himself on the windowsill.

"Don't say that." Yunho tired to comfort the boy, standing in front of him.

"Hold me!" Jaejoong's voice cracked a little.

The younger male swiftly stood up, hugging Yunho almost to death right there and then.

The older man hugged him back, bending down to hug the boy more into his broad chest than he already was.

Jaejoong smiled – the smell of his room and Yunho tickling his sense of smell.

God, he wanted to jump as high as he could, twirl around the place and scream 'I love Yunho!' to the world, if only he didn't have that darn Acrophobia.

Instead, he stole a kiss from the man he'd grown to love in those short 4 months they've spent together every day.

Yunho smiled into the kiss, pressing his half-opened lips onto Jaejoong to get more contact between their wanting mouths.

Cutting their kiss, Yunho smiled once more: "Okay,I'm going to go home before I do something I'll regret." the last part of his sentence was laughed off by the older male.

He left Jaejoong standing in his room, scratching his right elbow, a new habit he'd gotten recently.

The boy stood in his pitch black room, feeling jolts of tremors washing over him. He'd never been afraid of the dark. On the contrary, he had always loved it. The simplicity and purity of the darkness.

It was something else, wasn't it?

Ooo

The minute Yuhno reached home, he heard his telephone ringing.

The man threw his keys in a random direction, taking the phone, saying an awkward 'hello'.

"Yunho.." he knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"I- I think I'm developing a Separation Anxiety Disorder.." Jaejoong's voice sounded caucious, a little scared even.

That night, Yunho took his essentials and moved to Jaejoong's place.

Ooo

Acrophobia – fear of hights.

Separation anxiety disorder is a psychological condition in which an individual experiences excessive anxiety regarding separation from home or from people to whom the individual has a strong emotional attachment.

(AN: I'm such a crappppy uploader, I cant even! SOWWYY, and this is short as hell, too, isn't it? D:

Well, anyways. Do you want to see some hot YunJae smut in this story or do you want Jaejoong's virginity to stay right there, where it is right now? :D:D Tell me, so I will know if it bothers you etc. )


	13. Dancing

Everything had been turned for the better, when Yunho had moved into Jaejoong's mansion.

There were just two thing Yunho couldn't figure out – how to make for Jaejoong, his lovely Jaejoong better and how can a troubled young boy like him look so perfect?

As all these thoughts were flying around in Yunho's mind, he entered Jaejoong's bedroom with a tray of food.

"What's wrong, Joongie?" Yunho placed his food on the bedside table.

The young boy looked like he was pissed. It wasn't that Jaejoong didn't have bad mood in the mornings, because he certainly did. No, this was something else.

"I just realized something.. You know practically everything about me.." Jaejoong crossed his arms over his chest and moved closer to his caretaker, "But I don't know anything about you," he stopped in front of the other male "Jung Yunho."

It felt like Yunho had been stuck in a bad romance novel and couldn't get out.

"Jae- Jaejoongie, you're scaring me.." Yunho never thought he would lose his cool in front of anyone, he was a psychiatrist who knew everything there is to know about body language, after all.

Jaejoong just stared. His big round eyes were ready to burn holes into Yunho's head if he didn't come up with a reply right then.

"Alright, Kim Jaejoong. Here's the full story – My name is Jung 'Handsome' Yunho," the older male started, Jaejoong giggling at the 'handsome'. "My parents live in Incheon and we don't really get along. In my spare time, I love music and dancing. I also enjoy singing but I'm not really good at it. My dream is to become a K-pop idol and rule the world as The God Of The East!" He pushed his fist up in the air, making a Superman pose.

Jaejoong complied with the rare laughter Yunho had heard only once before.

"Yah, do not laugh at my dreams!" The caretaker whined, circling his hands around his care to stop him from giggling.

".. You really like music and dancing?" Jaejoong finally asked, when he was settled down in Yunho's arms.

"Yes. I love dancing more than anything." Yunho admitted. He knew he wasn't being very professional about this, sharing his personal information with his patient but then again, he'd already kissed the guy..

"Can you sing for me?" Jaejoong had this look on his face. The look that portrayed a little child who was told he could open one of his Christmas presents earlier.

"Why don't you sing with me?" Yunho suggested, taking out his Ipod.

"It's embarrassing.." Jaejoong lowered his head. "Jaejoong." Yunho lowered himself to the boy's eye level, "I have heard you sing. You have the most beautiful voice in the world."

"That's not helping!" Jaejoong shrieked, pushing his face into Yunho's chest.

After a while of arguing about amazing musical abilities and to or not to sing, Jaejoong admitted defeat.

The first song playing on Yunho's orange Ipod was Snow Patrol's Just Say Yes.

"I know this one!" Jaejoong screamed in glee and started singing the lyrics.

It was like nothing Yunho had ever heard before. He already knew Jaejoong's voice sounded like heaven but the passion he sang with!

"_So just tell me today and.. take my hand. Please, take my hand.." Jaejoong_ sang, holding his hand out for Yunho to grab it.

He did.

They swirled around the room, Yunho holding onto Jaejoong's waist and guiding them both.

He let Jaejoong step onto his feet, like fathers do with their daughters.

Just as their lips were about to clash, the door swung open.

It was Jaejoong's mother.

After a pause, which was meant for Yunho to remove his hands from Jaejoongs body, she said "I'm glad you're getting over your aphenphosmphobia, Jaejoong." And left.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all!

Oo

Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched.

(**AN:** As you probably noticed, my writing style has changed tremendously. I'm sowwy about that ):

Also, I'm taking all the reviewer's requests into consideration, I have a couple of awesome suggestions already. So, **go go go and review**!)


	14. Trouble with mother

Jaejoong's mother was washing the dirty dishes in the sink. It was clear that she was greatly upset, she never even went to the kitchen!

"Mom.." Jaejoong started, supporting his hands on the porcelain kitchen counter.

"I must speak with your father, Jaejoong. It is not normal for two men to be this close, especially when one of them is the other's caretaker." His mother stated, not facing Jaejoong.

"B-but-!"

"This is not normal!" His mother yelled, clutching the two spoons in her hand. "Just what are you thinking, Jaejoong?"

Well, Jaejoong wasn't about to spill the beans to his mother and say that he's developing 6 new phobias as they spoke and the only thing on his mind for the last few weeks has been having sex with his caretaker.

"Mom, he's helping me! I've never felt this good in my life! He's teaching me how to dance." Jaejoong's heart raced, his voice becoming higher and squeakier.

His mother gave him a look. That look, that when they were to be discovered in an intimate pose ever again, the Yunho would be out of the house in a flash.

..

"Shit, Jaejoong, I'm sorry—" Yunho stood up from his care's bed, when Jaejoong entered his room again.

"I'm going to have to start locking my door more often, I guess." Jaejoong giggled, closing the distance between them.

"Maybe you should start this habit right now," Yunho passed by him, locking the door.

They kissed.

(**AN**: I've decided! This is going to be a 25-chapter fic and there's going to be loads of drama-mamaness. Sorry about this chapter being so short. Reviews are appreciated.)


End file.
